Recruitment
by Martia Longfod
Summary: Girl get recruited by cherub, but there is more than there seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - the meeting

Sophie Almonds sat in the head teacher's office listening to the usual lecture of

'I know it's not easy living in a children's home, but it is no excuse for getting into all the trouble that you get into'. After the first word Sophie had switched off, what was the point of listening if she knew what the head teacher was going to say? This time Sophie had set a booby trap on her teacher, Mrs Stellton, so that when she opened the door a bucket of watery mud fell on her head - it was April Fool's day. The punishment this time was exclusion for the rest of the day and detentions for a week.

Sophie trudged back to the children's home feeling really down, as she knew that Kate (the head carer) would yell at her and her pocket money would be stopped for a week. Sophie liked Kate but always got on the wrong side of her so Kate would then get mad at Sophie.

When Sophie arrived back at the home she went to Kate's office to explain what had happened. Sophie knocked and then entered, as that was what Kate liked her to do and she wanted to get on the good side of her to hopefully lessen the punishment. Inside the office was Kate and a girl about the age of ten with long brown hair.

"Sophie this is Amy, she is going to share your room with you," said Kate

"WHAT" screamed Sophie "you said I could have my own room now that Lauren's been adopted and 'cause I've been in care so long."

"Yes" replied Kate "I might have said that, but Amy has no where else to sleep and she is the same age as you so I thought you two could be friends."

"Great." said Sophie sarcastically

"Well, hi Sophie" said Amy politely "I'm sorry if you don't want to share with me."

"Sophie, I think you should show Amy the ropes and I can get back to my paperwork," said Kate turning back to her desk with a mountain of papers on top.

Sophie was actually finding it quite fun showing Amy around as she could see she was freaking Amy out.

"and this is the canteen" said Sophie "great for food fights, not so great for eating in."

After Sophie had shown Amy the rest of the home, she took her to her room.

"This is my bed" said Sophie pointing to a bed on the left of the room "and you can have the other and remember, it's my room."

"Okay Sophie, I understand you don't want me to share with you and I'll try to keep out of your way." said Amy trying to compromise

"You'd better" mumbled Sophie now feeling quite immature.

"I'll tell you want, if you paying for the bus fare, I'll buy you some new clothes, if you want to." asked Amy

"What?" asked Sophie "you mean go shopping, tonight?"

"yep, if you wanna go"

"Have you got the cash, 'cause I'm broke"

"I've got the cash so let's go, after you've got changed"

Chapter 2 

An hour later, they were in town cruising the shops, Sophie now had realised that Amy was a nice person and it was better to get along with her rather than hate her. They went into Claire's to get some new earrings for Amy, it was then when they met Sasha Stellton and her gang. Sasha was Mrs Stellton's daughter and everyone liked her, teachers and children. Sophie guessed there was going to be trouble.

"I didn't like what you did to my mum earlier today, that was stupid and you're going to pay for it." said Sasha menacingly

"How are you going to make me pay?" asked Sophie trying to sound brave

"Well let's say you either do what I say or your little friend gets it." replied Sasha threateningly

"Leave Amy out of it, what do you want me to do?" asked Sophie

"Let's start by you getting me those pairs of earrings and that necklace." said Sasha picking them up.

"I'll take these jeans back then I'll buy them for you." said Sophie walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't" replied Sasha tugging Sophie back "I want them now, get them for me"

"I am not stealing them for you" replied Sophie firmly

"Oh yes you are, otherwise _Amy _gets it."

"Leave her alone" said Sophie running forward and hitting Sasha. Sasha hit her back and soon all her friends had piled in to help their friend. It soon turned in to a fully-fledged fight and started attracting a lot of attention. Two of Sasha's friends were holding down Sophie while Sasha was hitting her. Suddenly Amy flung herself at Sasha and held her down giving Sophie a chance to get free, which she just managed to do. The fight was now turning the other way round as Sophie and Amy managed to overpower Sasha and her gang, with Sophie managing to flip Sasha over and pin her to the ground. Unfortunately, the store security had noticed the fight and were now closing in and trying to stop the fight.

Sirens were now sounding and almost at once two police officers entered the building and strode over to where the store security were holding Sophie, Amy, Sasha and her gang, trying to stop them killing each other.

"What have these girls done?" asked one of the police officers, an Asian looking women.

"They were fighting in this shop and causing a nuisance. During the shop they also damaged shop goods and when security were trying to break up the fight several of our security ended up getting kicked." replied the store manager as if he knew all that had happened.

"Would you like to make a complaint against them?" asked the Asian officer.

"Of course" answered the store manager.

"The I will have to take you down to the station girls" replied the Asian officer. With that the two police officer walked the girls out of the store and to the police cars.

At the station

The girls were questioned and then given a caution. Then Mrs Stellton turned up and took Sasha (who by this time was crying and saying she had been attacked and it was not her fault) home. A bit later Sasha's friends parents turned up and took their children home with grim looks on their faces. Finally at ten o'clock did Kate turn up to take Amy and Sophie home, Kate said nothing to them and only looked sad.


	2. Chapter 2

the recruiting

For a few weeks after the fight everything was normal, Sophie and Amy were getting on fine and Sasha left them alone. Sophie and Amy never went out to the shops again as it didn't feel safe. Then one day at school Sasha decided to strike again.

Amy and Sophie were sitting in the cloak room (they were not meant to but in was a lot warmer than outside and no one had ever seemed to notice they were there) talking about what they wanted to do when they grew up, when suddenly Sasha burst in to the room with her two most loyal friends - Zoë and Ashley. Zoë and Ashley were the best fighters in the school so Amy and Sophie kind of guessed what was going to happen next.

"my mother stopped my pocket money and grounded me for two weeks for what you did in the shop, Sophie." said Sasha threateningly

"It was more your fault then mine" replied Sophie keeping very calm "though I do agree I shouldn't have hit you, but you were threatening me so I did." While Sophie was saying this Sasha, Zoë and Ashley were just staring at her with utter contempt.

"do not answer me back, Sophie" snapped Sasha "just give me all your money and I'll leave you alone"

"No" answered Sophie "I'm not giving you anything"

"you'd better else you're gonna get it" said Sasha walking nearer to Sophie

"Just leave her alone!" yelled Amy suddenly "What have you got against her?"

"Looks like the mouse can talk" said Sasha laughing sarcastically "get them both gang" she added quickly. Zoë and Ashley lunged forward as if to thump Amy and Sophie, but they fell forward because Amy and Sophie who both had excellent reflexes had dodged out the way and were now standing on the other side of the room. Zoë and Ashley clambered up now really angry and charged back towards Amy and Sophie who this time moved out of they way and flipped Zoë and Ashley over on to their backs. They then held them down to prevent further attacks

"just go and leave us alone" said Sophie whilst struggling to hold Ashley down

"why would we do that?" asked Sasha standing above Sophie with a bucket of water.

"so you don't get in to trouble" replied Sophie

"not a good enough answer said Sasha throwing the bucket of water over Sophie. While Sophie was gasping after having the bucket of water thrown over her Ashley had stood back and was now launching an attack at Sophie meanwhile Sasha was targeting Amy. Sophie didn't managing to move in time before Ashley hit her, so now she was pinned to the ground by Ashley who was a lot bigger and heavier than Sophie. Ashley began twisting Sophie's arm round and that was how Sophie managed to gather up all her strength and twist out from under Ashley. She then twisted round and pulled her arm free before spinning round and hitting Ashley in the face who now looked stunned that Sophie had escaped her. Amy meanwhile was trying to hold Zoë down while Sasha was attacking her. Sophie then launched herself at Sasha who she managed to knock to the floor and hold down, it was then Mrs Stellton walked through the door.

"WHAT is going on in here" she screamed

"Amy and Sophie attacked us" said Sasha whimpering

"Amy and Sophie to the head's office now!" Mrs Stellton yelled. Sophie and Amy clambered up off the floor and left the room as Mrs Stellton was saying to her daughter and her friends "I am so sorry, are you all okay?".

Sophie and Amy arrived at the head teacher office and knocked on the door. "enter" said an familiar voice. Amy and Sophie went in to the room and were greeted not by the head teacher but by Kate! Where is Mr Keens (the head teacher) asked Sophie.

"oh, he's just in the staff room, I was called in because one of the home's children fell over in the play ground and broke their arm" explained Kate "please sit down girls and tell me what you two monkeys have done" Sophie and Amy sat down and then all went black for Sophie.


End file.
